


Intense

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following prompt on pacificrimkink by gemma227: </p><p>"Mako & Raleigh have to share a room w/ bunk beds due to lack of space. Chuck sneaks into Raleigh's bunk a few nights a week to have some late night heavy petting sessions. Mako's still awake for it sometimes and can hear everything, bt she doesn't really mind.</p><p>+10000000 if chuck and Raleigh hear her and invite her to join."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings--Some voyeurism/exhibitionism, a little threesome action, F/M/M.

Mako was a pretty light sleeper.

The sound of the door bumping shut made her twitch halfway out of sleep, and the sound of two bodies crashing onto the bed across the room definitely woke her up.

Mako was also, however, excellent at controlling each reaction of every muscle in her body, so she managed to keep still and keep up convincing steady breathing while she cracked her eyes open a bit to figure out what was going on.

At first she was confused by the two large silhouettes stumbling around, but then she realized that one was, obviously, Raleigh, which made sense since they shared a room now--but who was that other person?

She strained to pick out any identifying features of the man rolling on the bed with Raleigh. Suddenly, she got a clear profile view and realized that it was Chuck Hansen.

She wasn't as surprised as most people in the Shatterdome would be at that sight. She knew Chuck as a person better than most, having met him several times when they were both tough, awkward kids, and she knew Raleigh, of course, better than anyone in the world. She could tell that their animosity toward each other was driven by an almost obsessive interest. The fact that they were now literally in bed together was just one of the many ways that she had thought that interest might play out.

She could see their silhouettes kissing full on the mouths. They were trying to be quiet now that they were settled on the bed, but they couldn't seem to hold still, because they both seemed to be trying to touch every inch of the other's body.

Chuck let out a moan as Raleigh sneaked a hand under his shirt, and Raleigh quickly smothered the sound with his tongue in Chuck's mouth. _Do they really think they're being quiet and subtle?_ , she wondered.

Then she forgot to think at all, because both young men were shirtless now, clinging to each other. She saw how they both ran greedy hands all over each other, with Raleigh seeming especially interested in Chuck's smooth chest muscles and puckered nipples. 

Her eyes had fully adjusted, and the room had a dim light that stayed on in the corner of the ceiling, so she could see almost in full detail. 

She couldn't deny, it was arousing.

Mako had never been afraid of her own sexual urges, but she had learned to ignore and dismiss them. They had never been a priority, because her priority was becoming the best pilot she could be, and absolutely nothing else compared to that.

Now that her life's mission had been completed, she was running out of reasons to ignore the fact that she _wanted_.

She had already known that she wanted Raleigh intensely, even though it was kind of a funny feeling, since wanting him felt almost like being attracted to her own reflection.

Seeing her Raleigh all over Chuck (who she couldn’t deny was handsome) was even more erotic because it was almost like she was there, too, like she was between them, touching...

She couldn't take her eyes off of all that was happening on that bed across from her. She could feel a tingling between her legs, a flush spreading down her body, and she must have lost her perfect muscle control, because little muscles in her thighs were twitching on their own.

After a little bit of silent, gentle scuffling, Raleigh had won the struggle of who was going to be on top, and he had Chuck on his back and, she saw with a thrill, a hand already inside the front of Chuck's pants.

When Raleigh's hand started moving at a steady pace, Chuck gasped loudly, but Raleigh didn't muffle his noise this time. Raleigh's hand sped up, and Chuck let out a sound like a half-sob. His body was arching, bowing up to Raleigh's touch, and he was squirming, looking helpless and elated at the same time.

Then, Raleigh spoke.

"Mako's watching us, baby. I know she's there. She sees that you're about to come for me."

Chuck gasped again and turned his eyes to Mako's bed. She was mortified, instantly ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry!" she began, but Raleigh cut her off.

"Don't say sorry. I like it. It makes it better. I can feel you there." He looked down at Chuck's face, which was flushed with embarrassment, but still looked quite pleased. "Is this OK?" he asked the younger man. Raleigh’s hand was still working him, jerking steadily, and Chuck’s eyes were drooping closed even as he spoke.

“Yes. Oh, God, yes,” Chuck moaned.

“She’s gonna see you,” Raleigh whispered into Chuck’s ear, just loud enough for Mako to overhear. “She’s gonna to watch you come. You look so good like this. C’mon, we wanna see you.”

Chuck made an annoyed little noise, but Mako noticed that his hips were bucking even faster as Raleigh spoke. She realized, to her own shock, that she had slipped a hand between her legs and was lightly touching herself through her clothes, just a little. She’d done that before, of course, but never with an audience, and never with such a gorgeous sight to see.

Then Chuck’s whole body was tensing up, and he let out a startled, intense noise, and she knew he was coming. Her own body tightened and twitched as she watched, and her own hand moved a little faster.

“Yes, oh, like that,” Raleigh whispered, and his rough voice was somehow so calming and so arousing at the same time. She watched Chuck fall limp beneath him, his chest heaving.

“Your turn now, you bastard,” Chuck gasped once he had some breath back. He used his own considerable strength to roll Raleigh down onto the mattress beneath him, and he had Raleigh’s pants open almost instantly, pulling out his hard cock.

Mako let out a little gasp of her own at the sight, and she saw Raleigh grin right at her as Chuck slid down his body. Then Raleigh’s eyes squinched shut as Chuck took his length into his mouth. Chuck smirked even as his mouth worked, because it was Raleigh’s turn to moan and shake and arch, his turn to be helpless.

Raleigh’s arousal affected her even more than Chuck’s had, because she had received some of this in the Drift, knew how hazy and pleasure-driven and intense he got during sex, and she felt like some of it had transferred to her. She rubbed herself more firmly as she watched Raleigh writhe.

“Yeah, Mako, touch yourself, don’t stop. When I see both of you here, oh, fuck, it’s so...” Raleigh trailed off to moan out loud again. “It’s so intense.”

That was definitely the word for it. 

She had spread her legs a little now, though she was still fully clothed in her sleep pants, and was stroking herself in tight little circles, firm pressure, and she wondered if the Drift would somehow help them come at the same time.

“Oh, I’m so close, fuck, oh, fuck me,” Raleigh babbled. “Your mouth, Chuck, your fucking mouth...”

Mako wanted to tease Raleigh that he needed to work on his bedroom vocabulary, but her own breath was coming in gasps, and no words could properly form on her tongue or even assemble themselves in her brain, she was nothing but the feeling between her legs and the feeling across the room and it was like nothing, nothing ever before.

“Mako, Mako,” Raleigh moaned. “C’mere, come over here.”

She felt nervous and her legs felt like jelly, but it was second nature to go to him, so she crawled out from under her rumpled covers and obeyed. When she stumbled down onto her knees by the bed, Raleigh grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her on the mouth. 

He kissed her passionately for a moment before he cried out, loud, and his lips seemed to forget how to kiss as his mouth gaped open and he made noises like crying as he came. 

His noises and the sight of his face urged her on, and she pressed herself hard with her hand and fell over the edge with him, heard her voice join with his as she came, too.

Raleigh reached down and pulled Chuck back up his body and kissed his mouth, too, ravenous and grateful. Mako was so drained that she collapsed in her spot by the bed, laying her head weakly on the edge of his pillow and leaning against the hard bedframe. She felt too tired and pleased to move; besides that, she wasn’t sure what she should do next. Go back to her bed? Stay sitting there stupidly? Talk about what had just happened between the three of them?

Chuck solved the problem for all of them.

“Get the fuck in this bed, Mori. We’ll talk in the morning.” 

Raleigh laughed, his voice husky, and two pairs of strong arms pulled her up onto the bed.

It wasn’t really big enough for three adults, but they lay close to each other, and Mako found herself kind of wedged in between and on top of the two men. Chuck tucked his heavy arm over her like a safety belt.

Surprisingly, it was the most comfortable she’d ever been. 

She drifted back to sleep on Raleigh’s chest, with her ear over his heart, listening to her favorite sound, its steady, enduring beat.

**Author's Note:**

> I made the world's funniest typo for a moment while I was writing this fic--"storking" instead of "stroking." Isn't it just great when someone is STORKING you? LMAO!


End file.
